


Dinah's Reality Check in Green Arrow Rebirth Comics

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Romance, Dinah Laurel Lance getting called out for being toxic and abusive in Rebirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver finally gets fed up with the way Dinah's treating him and decides to have a few words with her about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**So, I'm writing this up after frankly well needing to have certain stuff from the recent GA Rebirth run addressed.**

**Don't own Green Arrow or anything DC related since if I did I would be making some changes.**

* * *

In a motel room

Oliver is placing his Green Arrow suit inside a duffle bag, which is laying next to his bow and quiver before zipping it closed. Hearing the door open and close Oliver turns to see Dinah walking in.

"You getting ready for us to go on patrol?" Dinah asked.

"No, I'm actually going to go stash my equipment some place, then go meet up with a lawyer so I can get myself legally declared alive once more and try to work on getting my family's company back" Oliver said.

"You stubborn bastard. How many times have I told you that's not what you need to be doing and money from companies isn't going to help anything, it just causes more problems" Dinah said stepping forward and getting ready to hit him.

Only Oliver catches her fist with glaring at Dinah for a moment before dropping Dinah's hand.

"Enough! Your done hitting me and that's three times you've done that. I'm fed up with letting you walk all over me. From since we first met all you've done is criticize me about everything, belittling me about everything. Like that one time I tried to ask you about a scar you have, instead you got angry with mocking me for having gotten a scar from being a spoiled rich kid who crashed his bike" Oliver said angrily.

"You need somebody to call you out on your crap and that's what I'm doing, heck that's what Diggle and Emiko do as well. For hitting you well sometimes you need a more physical wakeup call" Dinah said snarling.

"Yeah I've got words for Diggle and Emiko as well for constantly treating me like crap all the time. I can live without my family's company, but it does help. Especially given how I use it to give people jobs with helping the poor and homeless. Dinah contrary to what you think not all rich people are evil" Oliver said.

"You're not just going to walk out on me, I love you" Dinah said.

"Maybe you do, but you certainly don't treat me like it. I've got more self-respect then to just be abused and silently take it. I love you, but I'm done being in a toxic relationship. Good bye Dinah Lance. I would say until we meet again, but your best off staying out of my way" Oliver growls irately and a dangerous tone in his voice.

Dinah tries to form a response only Oliver has already walked past her and left the room, leaving her standing there alone.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that**

**Now why did I write this up? To keep things simple, I'll discuss some of my problems I have with Ben Percy's GA run in Rebirth and well those issues have led to me dropping the book.**

**First it seems like from #1 the entire run has been let's bash Oliver Queen for anything and everything in almost every comic or every other comic.**

**Also, the Oliver/Dinah relationship pretty much consists of Dinah constantly belittling and abusing Oliver to the point of where she has hit him once or twice with Oliver just silently taking it.**

**You can't have a healthy relationship if one person frequently belittles the other and sometimes hits them.**

**Plus, Dinah has a real serious problem with rich people which she acts like any rich person is evil and doesn't deserve to have their money. I remember in the recent comics Dinah broke up with Oliver because he wanted to get his company back.**

**Regarding the rest of the characters like Diggle and Emiko they seem to join in on bashing Oliver of he's an always wrong punching bag. Then the writing supports this as well for it's never ending theme of let's bash Oliver.**

**Of course Dinah, Emiko and whoever else never get called out for any of their actions which is my big problem with this.**

**Which is all too much of a reminder for how Oliver gets treated on the Arrow TV show by his friends and family, especially in the later seasons.**

**For the GA/BC relationship Ben Percy has said in an interview that he thinks couples can only be interesting if they are fighting well that's total crap.**

**I like the characters Green Arrow and Black Canary so to see them reduced to what Benjamin Percy and his crew are doing with them is sad.**

**Anyhow I'm out for now, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

So not exactly a new story chapter, but rather more of an information update. Plus, so I can post this and move on with my other work I've got to get done.

I have done a little more digging on the how many times Dinah has hit Oliver and so far to my current knowledge, it's been twice.

The first time was in Green Arrow Rebirth #5 where Dinah slapped Oliver pretty hard for acting like Oliver purposely let her believe he was dead and didn't even bother to consider he didn't exactly have a choice.

The most recent and second time was in Green Arrow Rebirth #36 comic where Dinah brutally knees Oliver in his privates while screaming in his face about Oliver risking his life and yet again complaining while screaming about Oliver trying to get money back.

Like just further proves my point of it being a relationship of domestic violence and Dinah being an abusive partner.

I'll say this is Felicity and Olicty relationship over in the Arrowverse is toxic and abusive, but Felicity has never actually physically hit on Oliver.

So, great job Ben Percy and whoever works with him you've managed to do worse than the Arrowverse writers. That is for sure not a compliment.

If this was Oliver hitting Dinah like this well, you would hear the cries of outrage from people like wildfire wanting Oliver's head.

Only like when Talia al Ghul raped Bruce Wayne in the comics, you don't hear a single peep.

These comments from certain Green Arrow/Black Canary fans sum it up perfectly "Yeah, but it's Black Canary though. She can get away with that" and "As long as she doesn't do any permanent damage, she can kick it all she wants." Or "it's a comic book, it's not supposed to be realistic or totally serious. That knee to the balls she gave him is drawn in a funny way."

*shakes head* Not sure what is worse the people like that who defend it, or the people who write it in the first place.

So, Ben Percy and his crew have managed to ruin Green Arrow and Black Canary completely in the Rebirth comics as far as I'm concerned.

Until next time


End file.
